


Animal Instinct

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Mine [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: He should've protested, argued they weren't ready, that they were too young, the relationship too new. But his brain shut down, the instincts taking over. Shuddering, Joshua replied, “Let’s go then,” spreading his legs wide.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of many ABO fics that I'm writing for practice. They all will feature alpha Jeonghan and omega Joshua, maybe beta depending.

He ran. Moving fast Joshua ran like his life depended on it. He had to get home. Smelling the preheat strong pheromones he knew if he didn't get home bad things would happen. 

But he didn't even know how it started. His next heat cycle wasn't going to happen until next month. But now he could smell it coming. Why was his body betraying him?

He huffed, letting out puffs of air. Home. He was almost home. Joshua saw the imposing house as he rounded the corner. He almost reached the gate before he was grabbed. 

Whirling around he saw jeonghan. His hand gripping his forearm. “Why'd you run away from me shua? 

The other panted, eyes flashing dangerously. 

“I-heat,” was all the explanation he could give. 

“I could smell it yea. But running away was a dumb move.” He tilted his head, smirking at Joshua. “Instincts baby. I ran after you. Now look at where we are.”

Currently Joshua had his back against the brick wall of his fence, Jeonghan hovering over him, knee in between Joshua's shaking legs. It was hot. The look in Jeonghan’s eyes filled him with desire. He squirmed feeling his hole drip a bit. Stupid pheromones. He could smell the desire wafting off the both of them and it clearly affected him. 

“Come on Shua. Let's go inside. Before I start undressing you out here.” He ran his nose along Joshua's neck up to the side of his jaw, drinking in his sweet drenched scent. 

They never talked about what they would do when Joshua's heat would hit. They'd only been dating for half a year so far. No where near the level of commitment Joshua wanted for heat sex yet he wanted Jeonghan all over him, in him, giving him what he wanted. 

What he was going to do was stupid as hell but his instincts told him do it. Joshua's gut was screaming Jeonghan was the one and he wouldn't regret it. Pushing away from the wall on shaky legs he moved to hold Jeonghan’s hand. Looking at him from underneath his lashes he said, “Come on.” 

Joshua led him inside, knowing the consequences of what they were going to do. Of what he'd be letting Jeonghan do. In about 10 minutes he'd be on his back, Jeonghan over him, his legs spread wide giving Jeonghan a great view. After some kissing and touching, Jeonghan’s cock would push inside his soaking hole, splitting him open. Joshua screaming his desires to an empty house while Jeonghan thrust into him with wild abandon, most likely cooing at Joshua to calm his shaking body. Then soon he'd have Jeonghan’s knot filling him like he wanted. 

* * *

Jeonghan smiled at Joshua's back. He wasn't stupid. He knew what set off Joshua's heat so early. He'd been planning this since he snagged this beautiful person, this beautiful omega off the dating market at school. Jeonghan had been so smug when he walked into school the next day after Joshua agreed to date him. His arm around Joshua's waist, him playing with Jeonghan’s fingers in affection. 

The look of envy on peoples’ faces elated him. He managed to get one of the most desired omegas in the whole school.

 Jeonghan claimed him, marking his territory the first day Joshua transferred in. Making sure to approach him before anyone else, making nice with the beautiful boy. Color him surprised when what he felt went beyond desire to have such a pretty thing on his arm. Now, well now Joshua had Jeonghan wrapped around his little finger and he didn't even know it. 

Joshua gave in to Jeonghan’s whims, filling him with great pleasure. But he'd always go out of his way to do small things that put a smile on Joshua's face. He was pretty sure at this point he'd move the fucking stars for him. Jeonghan was in love. 

It wasn't simply instinct when he ran after Joshua. He could've ignored the urge to go after him. Or he could've just walked away once he saw Joshua get safely into his home. But no. He knew what set Joshua off and the surge of pleasure that had brought had him following the omega even when he preferred to not do much running outside of PE and basketball practice. 

Jeonghan knew what would happen if he followed and pushed Joshua. He saw how Joshua's pupils widened with desire when he pushed his leg between Joshua's, spreading them. He smelled the pheromones wafting off him. He saw the shaking. He felt the way Joshua quivered as he smelled him, ran his nose up his neck. The scent of desire was so thick, it got him hard. So he pushed, demanded a bit. Now he'd be able to officially claim this beautiful person. 

He'd have Joshua in every possible position in every possible way. He'd rub his scent all over him, making sure no one contested his claim. He'd come in Joshua so many times. He'd make sure to leave his scent intermingled with Joshua's so everyone would know to back the fuck off. He'd knock Joshua up as a further precaution but Joshua would have his head and he loved him too much to fuck with Joshua's future plans. 

Jeonghan fucking knew what set Joshua off. He used it to his advantage. He’d have the person he desired the most. 

* * *

He pushed Joshua on his bed. Undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt he said, “Strip baby. Before I tear your uniform off.” 

Joshua, with shaking fingers, undid his blazer, the button up dropping it to the side, exposing himself. He sat up unzipping his pants, hearing Jeonghan lick his lips he looked up. 

The blatant desire on his face shocked him. After a moment Joshua got up, pushing his pants off his hips, all the while looking at Jeonghan. Slowly he pushed down his boxers, bending down slightly to get his feet out. 

He felt slick drip down his thighs. Turning around he opened his drawer, sighing in relief that his supplies were still well stocked for what they were going to do. He exaggerated the distance of the supplies from his hand, spreading his legs slightly and making a show bending down to get them. 

Looking side ways he saw Jeonghan had finished undressing and that his cock was already hard and standing at attention. No doubt his tiny show helped. 

Jeonghan moved forward, holding Joshua's face as he kissed him, his fingers moving down slowly until they moved to his ass, dipping his fingers in Joshua's crack, probing his wet slicked hole. 

Gently he moved his fingers, eliciting a gasp from Joshua. Jeonghan smirked. He took his fingers out, grabbing Joshua and holding him up to plop him on the bed. 

Joshua scooted backwards; the desire strong in his eyes. 

“Come on,” he whispered. 

Jeonghan chuckled. Climbing on the bed, he bent to growl into Joshua's ear, “Shua baby, when we’re done you'll be mine so thoroughly you'll never leave me.” 

He should've protested, argued they weren't ready, they were too young, the relationship too new. But his brain shut down, the instincts taking over. Shuddering, Joshua replied, “Let’s go then,” spreading his legs wide.

Jeonghan smirked. _Mine_. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Anything for Animal Instinct!!
> 
> Christmas Request Bonaza day 3 part 2
> 
> Warnings: ABO, Underage sex since they're both under 18

Joshua turned, groaning into his pillow. He shifted, pausing out of pain. Everything hurt. Especially his backside. His thigh muscles, his legs, his stomach muscles, his ass especially. Whimpering lightly, he shot out his hand feeling his bed for another body but he found it empty. Slowly he pushed himself half up. “Jeonghan?” Joshua turned his head.

Jeonghan’s things were still on his floor. Their clothes strewn all over his room.

Calling out again, “Jeonghannie?” He had to be here. He wouldn’t leave Joshua like this. Shuffling towards the edge of the bed, he just about put one foot down.

“You’re awake? What are you doing? Get back on the bed,” Jeonghan scolded.

Joshua pulled back, using the blanket as shield. Which was funny since it was just last night where they went at it fervently using the last of Joshua’s heat as an excuse to have constant sex. Jeonghan marked him all over, touched him in places he let no one else touch him, and here he was shying away from his gaze.

Jeonghan put a tray of food on the side table, sitting down on the bed. Reaching he lightly pet Joshua’s neck, making sure to run his fingers down the newly bitten bond mark. “How are you feeling?”

Pushing into Jeonghan’s hands Joshua said, “In pain. We had too much sex. My lower body aches.”

“Hmmm,” Jeonghan noted, watching at how Joshua leaned into his touch. “I cleaned you up when you fainted after the last round. Why don’t you eat a bit then soak in the tub? I’ll clean up.”

“Sounds nice,” Joshua said, turning his head to kiss Jeonghan’s arm. “But what are we going to tell our parents,” he whispered. “These bond marks don’t disappear. And I smell of you so strongly.”

“We tell them we marked each other. And that you’re mine and I’m yours. That’s it. They can’t do anything to us. Your parents love you too much to do more than a minor freak out. Mine will be happy that I managed to snag someone like you. We’ll be fine.”

“It’s a good thing we used protection,” Joshua mumbled. “They’d do more than freak out if I turned up pregnant after this.”

“We’re too young for kids. Even if one looking like you would be cute as hell. But I don’t want to share anytime soon,” Jeonghan said, moving to kiss Joshua on the mouth.

“You’re so childish,” Joshua said against his lips.

“I fought off a lot of people for you. So I have every right to be,” Jeonghan responded, kissing him again to quiet him.

Joshua moaned into the kiss. He moved his lips against Jeonghan’s slowly.

They kissed until Joshua’s stomach made itself known by growling.

“Guess someone’s hungry,” Jeonghan said with a laugh.

“You said something about food,” Joshua asked.

“Yea. Got to take care of my omega after a long, rough heat.” Jeonghan brought the tray to his lap. Picking up the spoon of rice he said, “Ahh.”

Joshua opened his mouth, letting Jeonghan feed him just the once. It was nice to be taken care of. Internally he giggled, they could do this for a lifetime now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: For the Christmas Thing! In Animal Instinct >>He knew what set Joshua off and the surge of pleasure that had brought had him following the omega even when he preferred to not do much running outside of PE and basketball practice.<< What set Joshua off?
> 
> I mistakenly wrote this in Joshua’s POV and I noticed this days later. I’m not changing it so yea. Here’s Joshua’s POV instead.

He had been feeling off all day. It was the weirdest thing. He had woken up tired and achy and just plain whiny. Which he did do. Whining all day to Jeonghan, hanging off his boyfriend like a limpet. Normally Joshua didn’t, but today he just needed to. Joshua found himself rubbing his face against Jeonghan’s shoulder, having his arm in his hands the whole time they were together. In class he practically sat on top of Jeonghan’s lap. It was the weirdest thing.

Jeonghan quietly brushed the back of his head, as Joshua talked about his odd behavior, humming and nodding at Joshua’s frustrations. Jeonghan’s hand went down, rubbing at his bare neck in even strokes. His hand shifted, fingers curling in a possessive hold.

Joshua shivered. His body felt too warm. As they continued to walk he felt it. The slick of heat. The smell of pheromones. No. It was too early. It couldn’t be. He babbled to Jeonghan something unintelligible and ran. It was too early. What in the world?

Nearing the house, he breathed out in relief, until he felt a hand grab him. Joshua was whirled around, Jeonghan using his body to tower over him even if Joshua was slightly taller. He heard Jeonghan speak. He shook his head. The slick started to seep down his legs. What set him off?

Jeonghan asked him something. Something that Joshua shouldn’t agree to but he did, leading Jeonghan into the house and up the stairs. As he stripped, he remembered the day before. Jeonghan had playfully bitten him on the neck when they were kissing. Joshua hanging onto him, shivering in pleasure and pushing his hips into Jeonghan’s stomach. Jeonghan sunk his teeth into Joshua’s unmarked bond mark. The stupid bastard was the cause of this.

Joshua moaned into Jeonghan’s mouth, letting Jeonghan maneuver his legs to wrap them around him. God. Jeonghan was the cause of it.


End file.
